The Empress
by EtheriaDragneel
Summary: After Zeref's sudden death, Natsu became the Empress of the Alvarez kingdom. After ruling the country for over 400 years, Natsu decided to leave for the other country. Problem is: Alvarez and Fiore are not on good terms. The pinkette and her litte companion stumble their way into Fairy Tail and find old acquaintances, new enemies and maybe unexpected love. (FEMALE NATSU/OP)
1. Chapter 1 (04-09 11:33:27)

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE, DON'T BE SO HARD ON ME! I'M NOT A NATIVE AMERICAN SPEAKER, SO I APOLOGISE TO ALL OF YOU FOR MISTAKES!!!**

 **PAIRING: EVENTUAL GRATSU (NO YAOI, NATSU IS A WOMEN!)**

 **SPOILER: NATSU IS OP/OOC AND A WOMEN**

 **!!!I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**!

CHAPTER 1

ALVAREZ KINGDOM: YEAR X413

"And with that I herby announce the new empress of the Alvarez Kingdom, Natsu Dragneel!" A priest announced formally.

The crowd, who gathered around a high podest/balcony of her mansion, cheered loudly. On the podest was none other than the new queen of the country. Natsu Dragneel, wearing a long, black, breast-revealing dress, which fitted her hourglass figure perfectly. She had black gloves with golden rims on and, much to her discomfort, iron shoes. Fortunately those were covered by the dress. Both items had strong spells upon it, holding in her curse from Ankersham. Her salmon, mid-length hair was tied in a braid with with opal coloured flowers in it. On top of her head was a beautiful gold crown, signaling that she is the empress. Not to forget she also wore her white, scale-like scarf, which the 312 year old empress became from her brother before his death.

Her brother, also known as Zeref, died three month ago. The former emperor of the country was killed. But not by Natsu. She would never turn against his brother, but from an assault by his best friend. Enraged by jealousy he killed him with one strike through his heart. Apparently he thanked him, for killing him and freeing him from his curse not thinking about what Natsu would say. She got the curse from Ankersham now. But not the same. Everything she touched with her hands would break apart and if her feet touched the floor, everything in the radius of 100 miles would go up in flames.

Sure, she still was E.N.D the strongest and also most beautiful demon of them all, but through a reason they did not vanish. The reason later to be revealed, was that Zeref separated himself from his creations bonds and transfered the bonds to Natsu. And Natsu was now the leader of them too, if she died they will die.

As the roars of the crowd grew silent Natsu stepped forward and made her first speech as a ruler " Dear people of the Alvarez kingdom. I'm really happy that I can be your empress. I want to help you and make this country beautiful! I hope that I can live up to your standards! But, however, my brother Zeref died. He would not want us to mourn for him, but to live up to what we are destined to be. He had a happy life and was proud of us all. He would not like, that his death would be in vain. " She finished, tears rolling down her face. The crowd roared again.

Natsu turned around and got into the mansion. It was a large mansion. It had many rooms for Natsu and her employers. "Natsu-sama." A yet unknown voice yelled. She turned around swiftly and her dress danced with the flow.

"Mard Geer. How can I help you?" The pinkette asked with a smile. "There is currently a meeting with the 12 Spriggans. We would like you to be there." He answered, signaling her that the meeting was important. Natsu nodded shortly and followed him instantly.

The walk was short, before the two of them were standing in front of two doors, framed with gold motives. They looked at each other and nodded. Not long after that, Mard pushed the doors open and in sight was now a huge meeting hall with a wooden table and 13 chairs in the middle. The table was decorated with black candleholders and red roses. Mard quickly sat down on his chair and Natsu was soon following. She took place in the head seat and got a good view of her 12 Spriggans.

"So~ What is up?" Natsu soon said, breaking the silence. "Natsu-sama, we would like to discuss the following..." August soon explained. Her first meeting was all about her new country and finances, war and demands.

After the five hour long meeting Natsu excused herself. Being as tired as she was, she slowly walked up the stairs to her large room. Getting there she opened the white doors and instantly flopped onto the bed.

But she couldn't sleep.

She wanted her brother back. Her beloved brother. She thought about the times they spent together and their fun. Abruptly sitting up, she held her knees close to her body and started crying. She mourned his death. "Nii-san. I... I c-can't do it without you..." She sobbed.

Since three month she was happy in front of others, but was also crying herself into sleep. Each an every night. Not ending here.

In the kingdom of Fiore, they celebrated the death of the black wizard Zeref, unbeknownst to Natsu.

ALVAREZ KINGDOM: YEAR X791

Natsu was born to be a empress. Her country was beautiful and the whole population respected and loved her.

The pinkette got stronger than every other being alive, trained by the strongest gods, all dragon kings and being the strongest demon. Nobody could do harm to her, but she could kill you with a glare.

She was proud of her hard work being paid, but she wanted to have adventures. However, Alvarez and Fiore were never on good terms, so if somebody would find out, that she is the empress , they would instantly try to kill her.

And of course if she is away, who would make all the decisions?

"Mard! I want you to take care of this country for now can you do it?" Natsu asked with puppy eyes. "Of course, but why?" He answered confused. "I'm bored! I want to explore the other Kingdom for a little while! Also check out if ours is more beautiful! Zeref said to me, that if I'm old enough I could do that and now I'm 813 years old." She answered grinning like a fool. "Alright, bu-" he was cut of by a peck on the cheek. "Thanks~! Don't do anything stupid or I'll kill you!" she yelled as she ran out. Now she stood outside the mansion and called out for her little companion, Etheria.

Etheria was a little dragon/demon she created after her brothers death. The dragoness had black and white scales and sapphire eyes. The young one had always a relaxing effect upon Natsu and grew to be her best friend.

The she-dragon flew out of the window and landed on her shoulder. A short while after that the nodded at each other and with a quiet call of a city name in Fiore, lightning surrounded both of them. They were teleported to 'Hargeon'.

HARGEON: YEAR 791

with Team Erza (Erza, Lucy and Gray)

"Oh come on~ how long are we going to walk through this town to find this damn Bora of... whatever he is called.?" Gray said, annoyed by the long walking routes the team took. "Gray, he is called Bora of Prominence and if you are going to complain any further you are getting punishment!" Erza replied angrily.

Gray groaned and not looking where he was going he bumped into a person who wore a hood. If you were to look closely you could make out salmon coloured hair staints, not that Gray actually did that. Erza and Lucy both sighted at Gray' action. "I'm sor-" Gray began, but was cut short by the figure. "No it was my fault for not looking" the women began, surprising them all "I'm sorry. Etheric come we have to go, maybe this 'Salamander' guy is Igneel!" she yelled and ran forward, a white-black dragon following behind her.

 _'A DRAGON! WHAT WOULD WENDY AND GAJEEL SAY 'BOUT THAT?! And who is 'Salamander''?'_ The three of them tought.

Lucy took the initiative and broke the silence " Let's go this 'Salamander-wanna-be' is suspicious." Lucy yelled, waking the shocked Gray and Erza out of their trance, and following the hooded woman.

For the three of them it was very hard to follow the hooded figure, she was extremely fast.

Soon they saw a crowd of fan-girling women, in the middle of it stood the through the yelling known 'Salamander'. Deciding to first stay behind they waited until something suspicious would happen.

After a few seconds they heard the hooded women scream "IGNEEL~!" while she pushed herself through the crowd. "You're not Igneel..." she said disappointed. "Wait~ what do we have here, a charm spell?! Oh~ you little bastard! Trying to get the women.. Tch~ You FUCKING PIG! I SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING BORA~!" she yelled furiously. When they heard the name Bora all three of them had a battle stance, but the next thing they see was Bora on the floor, uncaunscious, and all the women running away. 'WHAT THE FUCK!' All of them thought, again all at the same time. The only one standing there was the hooded woman and the little dragon.

"Don't you think, that you maybe made a false assumption and you now hurt an innocent civilist, Natsu?" the little dragoness asked. The now to be revealed Natsu gave a simple answer "He deserved it. This magic was abandoned 400 years ago and is very dangerous. I'm lucky I didn't fell for the trap. Now where to we get money, I'm getting hungry~!" the dragon sighted and they both started to walk away.

"Wait" Lucy yelled. She started walking towards the woman and spoke "Thank you for your help! We were looking for that criminal!" she bowed and asked curiously for the answer " I heard you are hungry! Can we treat you to a meal?"

"Sure~" She answered happily, smiling a toothy grin, which nobody saw. The five if them walked silently down the road, bringing Bora to the rune knights. After a while they saw a restaurant and settled down. Seconds later, after deciding upon their meals and ordering them, Erza broke the silence.

"I first want to thank you again. I'm Erza Scarlet, the Requip-mage of Fairy Tail. Those two are Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial wizard and Gray Fullbuster, a ice-make wizard." She said pointing at the two of them. Gray saw, out of the corner of his eye, how she froze at the name of Fullbuster, but decided that it was unnecessary to ask. "Well then... It is nice to make your acquaintance." She spoke pulling down her hood. "My name is Natsu and the little one is Etheria, my companion."

Gray was stunned. The woman under the hood was a beauty. She had onyx eyes with a tint of red in it. Extraordinary long eyelashes and lips, which begged to be kissed. Her hair was a unique salmon colour and in a braid, filled with opal flowers, flowers you can definitely not find in this country.

"It is nice to meet you." The dragoness said. For Lucy and Erza, Etheria was a cutie.

"Are you in a guild?" Erza asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Natsu gave a confused look. "What's a guild? Never heard of that." She asked. They couldn't believe, what they just heard. So Lucy Lucy took it upon herself to explain what guilds are.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Lucy then asked, catching Natsu off-guard. "She uses illusion magic" Etheria replied fastly and nodding to Natsu, who started to sweat, because of nervousness.

After another hour of talking about magic Erza asked " Do you maybe want to join Fairy Tail?" Natsu exchanged looks with Etheria, until the dragon asked " Can we get money there?" "Yes, through the quests." Gray directly answered. Then Natsu smiled a grin, which made Gray's heart skip a beat. _'The hell?!'_ He thought. "Of course I join!" She replied happily.

Soon the meals came and they started eating. They talked about various things, mostly about Fairy Tail and the crew. Natsu seemed to be interested in the dragon slayers, given the fact that she is practically the princess of all the dragons, but of course they didn't know about it.

After eating they made their way toward Magnolia and **FAIRY TAIL**.

Gray kicked the door open and yelled "WE'RE BACK" They were greeted with claps. Natsu watched with amazement and Etheria was inpressed. They walked in and saw large guild hall. _'Not as big as the meeting room, but okay'_ Natsu tought and nodded in her mind.

"We got a new member!" Erza announced happily. Now everyone's attention was at Natsu. She still had her hood on, her face showing and not her body. The men were stunned by her beauty and more then the half of women were jealous of it. Gajeel and Wendy could smell dragons, but decided to speak to her later.

The pinkette got instructions and her guild mark. She decided to have a black one with a white outline on her right shoulder. She lifted up her right coat side and now they all saw the gloves and wondered why she wore them, when it is in the middle of summer. Of course Gray, Erza and Lucy saw them before, but what actually surprised them, were the iron shoes she wore. Not going to ask her about that they started to party, because of a new member.

Then on the stairway to the masters office were the third and first master. Natsu looked up with wide eyes. She saw a little girl with blonde feet-long hair and instantly knew who she was. "Mavis" she whispered, tears pickling at the side of her eyes.

Mavis looked down, spotting the new member. Wide-eyed she left the master in the middle of their conversation and sprung down and ran into Natsu's arm. "Natsu~!!!" She exclaimed happily. "I thought y-you were dead!" She added sobbing. Now all eyes were on them.

They hugged each other in the middle of the hall. After minutes they stood up and walked into the masters office to talk.

 _'That was weird'_ Gray tought. Deciding to confront her later about it, he began with all of them to celebrate their new member.

 **Natsu was now a member of Fairy Tail.**

 **HEY~ SO THIS WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

 **UNTIL THE NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS HERE I AM AGAIN :)** **THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND LIKING AND WHATSOEVER! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT SO FAR AND WILL CONTINUE TO READ IT!** **ALL THE WARNINGS SHOULD BE KNOWN!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! D:**

 **CHAPTER 2**

FAIRY TAIL, MASTER'S OFFICE: YEAR X791

Currently in the office of the master, were Mavis Vermilion and Natsu Dragneel. They were talking about the recent events of the Fairy Tail guild, who was destroying what and how much it would Makarov, the current guild master, cost.

Mavis was a petite little girl with blond hair and green eyes. She looked as if she was a 16-year old teenager, but looks can be deceiving. In reality Mavis was 516 years old. Of course she was no competition to the 813 year old empress. She knew a lot about her and Zeref, they were really good friends back in the years and maybe the secret lover of Zeref, Natsu wasn't too sure about that, but the way her brother talked about the blonde girl, it has been a possibility. Naturally she did not knew evenything. That means that Natsu was the new empress of Alvarez, was unknown to her too. And Natsu was not going to change it. She wanted it to be a secret, that nobody knows it. Nobody should know her magic and real strength , her (full) back- story and not to mention her connection to the empire of Alvarez and Zeref. Not even Mavis should know more, than she does now. Natsu wanted it to be a secret.

 **( A/N: Music you could hear: TSUIOKU ~MEZAMERU TAMASHII~)**

"Is he really dead, Natsu?" Mavis whisper-asked, fearing to know the answer already. With this question she changed the way of the conversation they had completly. The little one already had tears picking in her eyes. She saw that Natsu was very reluctant to give an answer and took that as a unspoken 'yes'. Nevertheless Natsu still said it to confirm her suspicion. "Yes, Mavis, he is. He is never going to come back." The pinkette said barely audible, while lonely tears were rolling down her beautiful face.

Mavis fell onto her knees, crying her heart out, to the new found revelation. It was too much too handle for her. Of course she cried, when she first heard it, but could not believe it. It was Zeref. It was Zeref god dammit!

"WHY?! WHY DID SOMEBODY KILL HIM?!" She asked, yelling at the unknown empress. "I don't know... I really don't know." She whispered to her. Of course she new the reason, but wasn't too sure, if it was right. She was told 'It was out of jealousy and her brothers desire to die already.' But she always asked if that was right. But frantically she thought about it and believed it for the time being. And Natsu blamed herself for that. That is the reason she can't sleep at night: Her brother wanted to die so badly, that even she, his sister, couldn't change his opinion. She couldn't do anything about it. It was her uselessness and her wish to life a live with her brother in their kingdom. It was her selfishness, that she couldn't see her brothers pain and his suffering. Now she knows it. Because she got the curse too, she is doomed to eternal loneliness.

Both of the girls were now crying. The blonde was crying her heart out in her knees and Natsu just stood there, silent tears rolling down.

Mavis was at first shocked when Zeref's dead was announced. Back in the times the two kingdoms were having war and he was said to be their strongest fighter. At least, that is what the both of them told her. 'Without him, the army is going to be utterly damaged and cannot proceed in the war.' is what she heard everywhere. So when he was said to be death she wasn't going to believe it. At least, not yet. She of course then celebrated the won war, completly oblivious to the fact that he was death, but believing he was still alive, somewhere in Earthland. He always said to her, that he got cursed by Ankersham and is immortal, how can he be dead. But now seeing his sister saying he is dead, in front of her, she couldn't take it.

Natsu saw, that Mavis needed time to calm and collect herself so she went out, while drying her tears she shed.

As she walked out of the office, she got greeted by suspicious looks. _'I knew it was too obvious... I'm such am idiot, how is it not suspicious, when I know the First, who is over 400 years old...What do I do.?'_ she mentally thought.

She stepped down the stairway and first got in contact with the current master, Makarov Dreyar. He was a short, old man with white hair and a bold place on his head. He wore a white-gold robe and Natsu could feel an immense amount of magic power. But for her this power wasn't even 1% compared to hers.

"How do you know the First, Natsu? If you don't mind me asking." He asked or more likely demanded to know. "My ancestors were good friends with the Vermilion family. My grandparents from over 400 years ago introduces her to their kids and so on. My parents introduced her to me that's why I often saw her when I was a little kid. As I grew older I got caught up in a fight and saw her never again. That's why she said that she thought that I'm dead. She answered quickly and took a deep breath. _'I hope it is enough'_ she hoped. And as always her hopes were to come true. "Ah~ I see." he stated, but a bit of suspicion remained. "Well then. I think I did not introduce myself properly. My name is Makarov Dreyar and I'm the current master of Fairy Tail. And... WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL, NATSU~! the short man finished with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Thanks, Gramps" Natsu replied happily, she too had a huge smile on her face.

Soon the guild started to celebrate again and Natsu got bombarded by tons of questions. Like 'what magic do you use' and 'where do you come from'. She and Etheria, who was now on her shoulder again, mainly made up excuses and lies for each and every question she was asked. She did not want to reveal much of her real life and whatsoever.

After what felt like hours of a Q and A, Gajeel and little Wendy confronted her. Gajeel Redfox was a big man with broad shoulders and many, many piercings in his face. He had toned skin and, if you would look closely, you could see his toned abs under his black shirt. Wendy Marell was, just as Mavis, a petite young women in her teenage years. Purple ponytails on each side of her head were hold up by red ribbons, she was a cute little girl. She may not looked like it, but she was very strong.

"Why do you smell like dragons" Gajeel asked directly. Now that got the attention of everyone of the guild. Including master Makarov, most of his suspicion was vanished, but after all, he still wasn't too sure of her answers.

"Because of her." She answered quickly in a matter-of-fact tone, while pointing at her lite companion on her shoulder. Etheria, as lazy as she was, just gave a short 'Heya' and sprung onto her masters lap, curled herself up and began to sleep, knowing that she couldn't tonight.

"Yeah I see that, but why do you smell like other dragons too?"

"Where to you think I got her?" she asked, rhetorical. "Her parents were dying and they gave her to me, wanting to protect her. Do you think I can write a book and she springs out of it?" she answered harshly. Gajeel was stunned by this answer. He did not thought that dragons were still alive, given the fact that his father abandoned him and he learned that they died out 400 years ago.

What they did not know is that she lied, again. Dragons did die out centuries ago. Not one of them is alive anymore. Indeed Natsu did create an object, a pendant to be correct, in which her companions life was treasured. The pendant she created, had the same colour as Etheria's eyes and Natsu wore it constantly. To kill the little dragon, the pendant had to be destroyed and Natsu's must die herself. Just as every other **demon.**

"You mean... you mean that there are still dragons out there?" Little Wendy asked, obviously confused.

"Well yes of course, they are still out there." the pinkette retortet. Gajeel and Wendy had the same thoughts at the same time _'THAT MEANS DAD/MUM IS STILL OUT THERE!'_

Given new hope Gajeel and Wendy had their spirits higher up than ever before. However they did not now, that Natsu lied. After their short conversation, the pinkette got bombarded with questions, again. This time about the little dragon.

Makarov watched with astonishment. It was very uncommon for a person, in this century, to see a dragon. Nevertheless he considered Natsu as a upright liar, but shoved the thought away, seeing her pure and innocent character.

Mavis, now sitting on the second floor calm and collected ,on the other hand could get why she lied about her. What would they think, if they were to find out that Natsu is older than their first master? But she could not quiet follow with the story of the dragon. For a fact she knew, that they were dead for centuries, so it could be, that she found one over 400 years ago, but shouldn't she, if she had, showed it to Mavis, when they were little? And why the mention of a book? _'Could it be...? No... that's ridiculous... Or...?'_ she mentally debated, whether the story was right or wrong. Like Makarov a few seconds ago, she shoved the thoughts of mischief away, but with the goal to find out the truth.

After another couple of hours Natsu decided to leave the guild and find a place to stay. Saying her goodbyes to her new found friends and with that made her way out of the guild with her conpanion, now awake.

"Where do we stay the night?" Etheria asked, with hope that Natsu had a good idea.

"Where to stay you ask? Then I got a surprise for you." Natsu replied with a mischievous grin.

 _'That can't be good...'_ Etheria whined mentally.

"Do you like the guild?"

"They are... an interesting bunch of people."

"I never thought Mavis was or is the first master of the guild."

"Who is Mavis?"

With the question in the room Natsu started talking about her time with Mavis, her childhood friend, and Zeref. How they played games and how much fun they had. Her suspicion that Mavis and Zeref were lovers. How they had to go, because Zeref wanted Mavis to think, that they were soldiers fighting in the war, which both actually did, but as emperor and princess.

While talking about Mavis the two of them reached the forest and walked into it. Etheria was confused, why in the world they would go to the forest to sleep, but did not dare to ask the mistress. Seeing that the dragon was confused, Natsu complimented herself mentally and waited to see her reaction.

"Here we are~"

At their destination, Etheria felt like her eyes were playing tricks on her. In front of her was a cozy-looking hut. She looking back and forth between Natsu and the hut, asking if that was theirs. Understanding that Natsu simply said "I got Golia to build us a house, so she did." Etheria was even more confused. _'Did she brought the objects of the demons she created?!'_ Etheria grew even more irritated.

Pleased with the reaction, Natsu walked into the hut. It was cozy by all means.

It had a little kitchen, where two people would fit in. It was mostly in black and had a cooking island. In there were all sorts of utensils. From frying pan to knifes. Next to the kitchen were a little table and two chairs. On the table were amethyst coloured roses, roses which are from her home country and definitely uncommon for Fiore. A few steps away was a little green couch. Around that couch were many book shelves, filled with books of legends, gods, demons and of course her home country. Most of them were written by herself and are not finished yet, but she got tired of carrying them around in her **[infinity bag]**. In the main room were two other doors. One led to the bathroom, equipped with bath tub, sink, mirror and a shower. The other led to her bedroom. There you could find a huge bed with red satin bedcovers and pillows. Also in the room was a large dresser, where easily 12 tons of clothes could fit in. Not to forget was a mirror, writing desk and bookshelf.

Natsu made her way to the bedroom, flopping onto the bed. Too lazy to get up and change, she just **[Requipped]** herself into a comfortable pyjama. The hood and clothing she wore beneath that vanished and NATSU was engulfed with a white light, until she only wore her gloves, metal shoes and a pink pyjama. Etheria made her way towards her, after the examination of the new house, knowing that Natsu wouldn't get any sleep today, again. Natsu curled up into a little ball, leaving a gap open and closed her eyes. The dragon with the soothing effect fitted into the gap perfectly and snuggled herself towards her master.

DREAM

It was a clear night. A full moon and enough stars to count until you fell asleep, not one cloud was to be seen. Natsu found herself on the rim of their mansion. Indeed. It was a beautiful night. But not everything can be beautiful very long.

 ** _SMACK_**

"ZEREF!" the sister screamed.

In front of her was her brother and his blonde wannabe-best friend, who held the heart of Zeref in his clean, yet filthy hands.

Natsu tried and tried to reach him, but couldn't to a thing. She could just stood there and watch. The men's both exchanged words, but Natsu could not hear a thing. To her everything was deaf. She could just hear her heart and her own thoughts, which repeated the same thing again and again. 'IT'S YOUR FAULT' and 'I'M DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU' were the thoughts, which were a constant reminder, that it was her fault.

The scene changed. From the killing of her brother, she was now in a white room with nothing in it. But she felt so small. Zeref came into view and he had, in her view, the size of a titan.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M DEAD!" the oversized Zeref yelled in an accusative tone. "No it's... i-it's not my fault!" Natsu replies, tears falling down rapidly. She was trying to move on over his death, but oblivious to the thought that she maybe was right, that it was not her fault. But she couldn't.

Ever since Zeref's death she could not sleep. Constantly having nightmares, in which it was always her fault or she couldn't do a thing. Always saying it was her fault and completely break, when she is alone, but when other people are there, always the smiling one.

The scene changed again. Now in front of her was Zeref. They were eye to eye. He held a smile for a short while, which was replaced by a serious gaze shortly after. Natsu looked into his eyes. They held complete hatred towards her. He now had a knife in his hands and spoke the words, which she always heard before her nightmare ends.

"You shall pay for your sins." He said, ramming the knife he held into the place, where her heart once was.

"AHH~" Natsu screamed out of unbearable pain. It really hurt mentally and physically. She got killed by her brother, because it was her sin, that he died. Blaming her, cursing her. Hating her. She always broke a bit more when she felt those emotions from her brother in her dream. It is not going to be very long, until she will snap.

DREAM END

Natsu woke up with her face and bed wet. The tears she shed, while tossing and turning around, were at fault.

"How long did I sleep?" She asked in a raspy voice filled with sadness.

"Three hours." Etheria instantly replied.

Three hours of this torture. Knowing, that she wasn't going to sleep again this night she sat up with her knees close to her and began to let her tears fall. Etheria snuggled up to her, having the soothing effect and knew, that nothing would change until she would forgive herself, for something she did not commit.

THE NEXT DAY: 7:00 AM

Natsu sat up on her bed and walked to her dresser. Not having something she liked in her **[Requip Inventory]** she requipped herself out of her pyjama and took her new outfit out of the dresser. It contained an open black vest with gold rims (just like her gloves) and white baggy pants. Bandages, which she wore around her breasts to first, not let them hanging there and secondly to make them a bit smaller. The white scale-like scarf, which was memoria of her brother and the usual: the gloves in the same colour-pattern as the vest and the iron shoes. The pendant, which was the life essence of Etheria, was hidden under her scarf and constantly shone in a bright sapphire. She also had the **[Infinity bag]** with her, but this first had to be requipped. The bag was also mostly filled with books and objects of her demons.

"Etheria I have a mission for you" Natsu spoke in a voice, which indicated that she was still sleepy. Etheria's head shot up, she never got any missions unless it was very imprtant. _'I have a bad feeling about that'_ she thought and nodded in confirmation.

"I want you to go to Alvarez and observe Mard for a while. I trust him, but I have a feeling, that things might go wrong. You know where I am. Please contact me immediately, if you have a foul feeling." Natsu stated in a serious manner. Etheria nodded and immediately sprung into the sky, spreading her wings and flew away. Natsu just nodded and casted an **[invisibility spell]** upon her, so that nobody could see her, nor smell her.

With that Natsu began to walk to Fairy Tail and started her very first day as guild member.

FAIRY TAIL GUILD: YEAR X791

with Gray

Gray was currently in one of the famous Fairy Tail brawls. Neither Erza, nor the Master was here to stop it. Gray and Elfman started it, loudly arguing about who was 'manlier' and after tables and chairs flew the other mens at the guild joined the brawl.

Suddenly the doors of the guild flew open and revealed a stunning beauty. Natsu. The outfit she wore was a bit revealing and gave many guys a nose bleed. Gray was speechless as he saw her and so were the others. The brawl stopped as they saw her.

"Why did ya stop?" He heard her ask, obviously confused. After a few seconds of regaining their senses the brawl was again in full action.

To Gray, Natsu seemed to enjoy the fighting and arguing, to his liking.

The brawl continued until a chair hit her head. Hard.

The guild fell silent, waiting for her reply. She slowly turned around and gave every single of them a death glare. For them it was even more frightening than Erza's wrath. Then she spoke in a deep, stern voice " . . ?" They were shivering, fearing their life might end. Instantly all fingers pointed towards Gray and everyone thought _'Poor guy.'_ Everyone was shivering, until Natsu just let out a snorted and turned around, gaze shortly drifting towards the door, which did not go unnoticed. Now they were confused.

Again the doors flew open and revealed a furious redhead. Erza instantly wiped their asses, for starting a brawl, leaving one question open. _'Did she hear Erza coming and knew she was angry? That she would wipe our asses?'_ They all asked themselves almost simultaneously.

After Erza calmed down the guys walked up to a grinning Natsu, who stood in front of the request board.

"Did you hear, that Erza came?" one of them asked. Natsu stiffened a bit, which Gray noticed. She swiftly turned around and answered in a happy voice "No, I saw her before I came here and knew she was going to come. I did not want to face her wrath." She finished grinning triumphantly. They sighted and went away, excluding Gray. He just stood there staring into space. _'Did she really saw Erza... or not?'_ he asked himself.

Natsu waved her hand in front of his face and tried to get his attention. After a few seconds Gray reacted and stumbled a bit, but quickly regained his composure. At that clumsiness, Natsu giggled a bit, however Gray did not hear it, instead he asked

"On which job will you go?"

"I think I'll take this one." She said, holding the piece of paper in his face.

 _Free running demon_

 _Please help us, to get rid of this demon_

 _Reward: 600.000 jewels + ?_

 _Place: Monogary_

"Okay, ya need help?" He asked in a worried tone. "I think I can do it by myself." She answered and smirked. Natsu gave the mission to Mira and she stamped it. Yelling a loud 'goodbye' she exited the guild.

Gray's mouth was left hanging open,she just turned him down and left in a matter of seconds. Gajeel walked up and said "Don't worry 'bout her I think she can handle herself." also bringing Gray out of his trance. "You think so? It is a damn demon!" he asked worried.

"Yes, I smell it on her. She fought demons before. And not the easy ones." Gajeel replied reasuriningly, leaving Gray alone again. What he did not know is that the demons were her companions, not her enemies. Somebody bumped into him and with that a brawl started.

 _'I hope you're going to be okay, Natsu'_ were his last thoughts before he jumped into the brawl.

MONOGARY VILLAGE: YEAR X791

with Natsu

After Natsu stepped out of Magnolia and went into a more private area she used her **[Teleportation spell]** and was immediately in the middle of Monogary village.

It was a little town. Many old-fashioned houses were standing here and coaches were driving here. On the side of the streets were merchants trying to sell their goods.

Natsu made her way towards the man, who requested the clearing. She walked north and was impressed by the houses. In Alvarez they hadn't that much of old houses, during war they were mostly destroyed and they had to constantly rebuild them. She was in a ban. For her it was a beautiful place. She always dreamed of seeing houses like this.

While admiring the town she arrives at the clients house. It was, just like the others, old-fashioned with brown bricks, it also had ivy hanging at the walls. She knocked at the door and an old man with grey hair opened up the door and looked at Natsu.

"Hello I'm Natsu, from the Fairy Tail guild. I'm here because of the request you made." Natsu formally introduces herself. The man motioned her to come in. Both if them walked through a few rooms and sat down at a couch, eye to eye.

"The request was for celestial spirit mages, because of the reward." He suspiciously eyed her. "Are you one?" He fished off in a demanding tone. "Yes I am. If you want I can show you my Keys." She answered happily.

AT THE GUILD: YEAR X791

"WHERE IS IT?!" Yelled an angry Lucy. "WHERE IS THE MISSION?" she demanded to know. But nobody could help her.

"Which mission?" asked Gray, a bit frightened by Lucy's outburst, but not as frightened as when he saw Natsu´s glare a few hours ago.

"The missions for Celestial Wizards!" She replied angry. _'For Celestial Wizards? Who would take that?'_ Gray asked himself.

"Oh this one! Natsu took it a few minutes ago!" Mira threw in. "WHAT?!" Lucy yelled, everyone held their ears, which were hurting from her yelling around. "SHE CAN'T JUST TAKE THAT SHE ISN'T EVEN A CELESTIAL WIZARD!" She added yelling.

"I know, I said the same thing. She just replied 'I know, I can handle it!' and walked away, while grinning like a fool." Mira said smiling. At that the whole guild screamed "WHAT?!" and Lucy was left, mouth hanging wide open.

 _'She is a Celestial Wizard?! I thought she uses Illusion magic?!'_

MONOGARY VILLAGE, OUTER RIM

with Natsu

 _'I'm so stupid, why did I take this mission. Now they now I am also a Celestial mage'_ Natsu cursed herself inwardly. _'At least I get new keys, even if I won't kill the demon.'_ She nodded.

She got the information about the apparently 'evil' demon, who killed a few residents of this lovely village, with the mission to kill it. Natsu however is going to bring him under command and clear his mind. The demon was a resident of her Kingdom, after all. She did not want to repel it for it's wrongdoings, because it still thinks war is going on.

Natsu walked into the forest, which was at the border of the village. The forest was beautiful too, there lived many animals and lovely plants were everywhere. In her view, it was very lovely, but not as lovely as in her country. She watched the life of the forest with admiring eyes.

Suddenly she smelled the demon. It was a mixture of blood and fresh wounds. The women walked down the path and after a few seconds the came to a clearing, where the demon resided.

The demon had the form of a child with black hair. He heard the steps Natsu made and quickly turned around, fear in his black eyes. Natsu saw that and did not take a step further, but asked herself, why a kid was here. Natsu realised, that maybe his parents left him here, as they fought in war. _'He thinks I'm a danger to him._ _He killed out of fear towards humans.'_ Natsu was saddened by this. The kid was frightened. Who would not try to fight back, when somebody wants to kill you?

"Who a-are you? What d-do you want?" The little demonic boy asked, stuttering out of fear. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm not here to harm you, instead I want you to bring you to your home country, Alvarez." Natsu replied softly. The boy had wide eyes, he knew that Dragneel was the name of the emperor Zeref and was instantly was in his high spirits. "Really?" He asked in a voice filled with hope. "Yes... I will bring you home." Natsu answered, a lone tear rolling down her face. She could not imagine, how the life if the boy must have been.

Both of them teleported to Alvarez and Natsu took care of the boy, gave him a new family and a bit of money. He was grateful toward her and gave her, in reward, his little bracelet. It was his life essence. This was a very prescious gift from demons. The highest you could ever get.. He trusted her with his life.

After her joyful goodbye she went back to the client and talked about the demon and that he was not going to disturb their lives anymore.

"Here is your reward. The 600.000 jewels and two celestial keys. I think those are Sagittarius and Gemini." he said smiling out of happiness, that the demon will not show up anymore. "Thank you!" Natsu replied and bowed towards the old man.

They said their goodbyes and Natsu went out of the house and teleported herself back towards Magnolia, going towards Fairy Tail and thinking about the explanation she should give.

AT THE GUILD

with Gray, Erza and Lucy

The three of the were currently calming down a furious and sad Lucy. " I have only two keys! I could have have four by now! ARGH~!" she whined. "What if she is stronger than me or has more keys!" She added in a sad, yet angry tone. "She will not be stronger than you Lucy, you're strongest one I know. Maybe she still is training this magic? And if she was stronger you have a goal in mind and can train to surpass her." Erza said in a calming tone to Lucy. She was taken a bit back by that statement, which lifted her spirits.

"Thank y-" Lucy tried to speak, but was cut of by the opening of the guild doors. Natsu was entering the guild with a silent 'Hey guys' and walked to Mira, showing her, she completed the quest.

Gray stood up and walked towards her, he himself was very curious about the pink haired mage and wanted to get the truth, fast.

"You are a Celestial wizard too?" Gray asked in a stern voice. Everyone in the guild was following the conversation. "Yes. I am." Natsu answered in a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked or more demanded to know. "You have Lucy, you don't need another one." She replied with a rising voice.

"I want to fight you, Natsu! I'll prove I'm stronger!" Lucy yelled and instantly the guild made place for a fight, while one of the members casted a **[Protective wall]**.

"Go back home and train Lucy, I don't want to hurt your pride." Natsu stated firmly head hanging. The statement shocked the whole guild, but Gray was rather intrigued and wanted to see her power. Erza too, want to see her power, if she said something like that.

Compared to them Lucy could not take it anymore. _'That's it! I'M GOING TO WHIPE YOU AWAY!_ she thought and began to summon her two spirits.

"I summon thee, the water bearer, AQUARIUS!" Lucy yelled and added "I summon thee, the golden bull, TAURUS, come forth!" A white light appeared and two spirits appeared. (Do I have to describe them you all know how they look :)) "STAR DRESS, TAURUS!" She yelled furious and changed into her stardress from Taurus.

 _'She is going all out!'_ The whole guild thought.

"How often did I tell you not to sum-." Aquarius yelled and stopped mid-sentence as she spotted the pink-haired girl. _'Natsu... you're alive'_ the water- bearer thought. Everyone was confused at the stop, Lucy even more so. "Lucy I think you should stop. She is a number to big for you." Aquarius told her. Everyone was shocked at this. When even Aquarius is telling her to stop, how strong was she? The same was with Taurus. "Lucy I want you to be safe, stop it. Even when I love to see your sexy body!" He nodded towards Aquarius.

Lucy could only be oblivious and answered, much more angrier " I'M NOT GOING TO BACK DOWN! SUMMON YOUR SPIRITS, NATSU AND FIGHT OR ARE YOU A COWARD!" All of them saw the faces of the two spirits, filled with joy but also fear and sadness.

"A coward you say..." Natsu said in a monotone voice as they watched how the fear on the spirits faces increased. _'The spirits are frightned! HOLY'_ the whole guild thought. "Well then Lucy. I shall show you my power." She said, again in a monotone voice. Suddenly she held an enormous amount of keys in her hands. Ten were golden, one was gold and black, eleven shone in a bright amethyst, three were pitch black and the last three were obsidian. Then they heard the stern voice of Natsu. "I shall open you all! Come forth my spirits!" The guild now saw the face of Natsu and could see that her eyes changed from a soft onyx to a bright blood-red. "Star dress, JUPITER!" Natsu finished off.

Natsu now stood there in a dress, coloured white and a soft pink. Her gloves changed into the same colour. In her hand she did not just hold her keys, but also a extreme ancient sword , from the God Jupiter.

The whole guild was engulfed by a bright white light, after Natsu changed into the dress and every single member of them wore a shocked expression. The whole guild was now filled with Natsu's spirits. From cute ones to extremly dangerous and foul-mouthed ones; from little ones to extremely huge ones. Lucy was even shocked. It costs her all of her magic energy to summon two and the dress, but Natsu just summoned more than twenty of them and was still standing without breaking a sweat. _Woah...'_ all of them thought. They were stunned by the display of power by Natsu.

"Hello there, Aquarius, Taurus. Long time no see." She smiled softly.

"I see, you finally got Pluto.. oh and also Ira. Where did you find those?" Aquarius asked in a sweet tone, none of them, not even Lucy, heard. Natsu opened her mouth to reply, but instead a spirit answered "None of your business, whore." said a dangerous looking one. "How dare you to bad-mouth my girlfriend" the spirit named Scorpio said to him and they started a brawl. They saw that Natsu and the spirits of Lucy exchanged knowing looks and smiled soon after that, but after one of the spirits bumped against Natsu, they saw how quickly anger was built up in her features.

Aquarius and Taurus held their ears closed and the rest just quirked a brow, questioning why they were doing that. Until it was too late.

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS!" They heard Natsu yell in an ear-piercing scream. Now all hands flew up to cover ears. "MARS!" The said spirit looked frightened, even when he himself was very dangerous. Not only he was frightened, but also the guild members were insecure. "Say sorry to Aquarius! Scorpio stop it! This brawl shall stop at once or YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!" She added and now every single spirit was silent. They heard a short 'sorry' from the now known Mars and Natsu turned around toward Lucy.

"So Lucy... you still want to fight?" she asked softly. Lucy was still shocked. She could not believe her eyes, so many spirits. "What spirits are these?" She hadn't even seen those or even knew about them. And yet they were here. "Oh... that are the golden ones" she held up the golden keys " Pisces, Scorpio, Libra, Cancer, Virgo, Leo, Aries, Capricorn and the new ones Sagittarius and Gemini." When their name was called they stepped forth and bowed, to show respect towards Lucy. "These are the planetary ones." She showed the pretty amethyst keys, each with a different jewels in it. "Sol, Luna, Mercury, Venus, Terra, Mars Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto." They just lifted their arms, not needing to show respects, because they were stronger. "They are the dark spirits" she lifted up the black keys "Orion, Cetus, Ursus major, Canis major and Draco." they just nodded toward Lucy. "The ones are the infernal spirits" she held up the obsidian keys "Superbi, Lussuria and Ira" she had to point towards them to know, who was who "and last, but not least" she held up the golden key with black markings "this is Ophiuchus." The spirit looked down and bowed. "I also have a few silver ones, but they don't want to be summoned today" she added, smiling brightly.

Lucy, still stunned, fell to her knees, head hanging "No... I give up..." tears escaping her eyes. Natsu saw that of course and tried to lift her spirits. "Lucy... you are strong, you know that. I'm practising this magic since I'm three years old. My parents gave me the half of these keys and I needed to grow stronger to control them. Sol there..." she eyed the said spirit and gave him a glare "didn't even respect me until I was 14 years old. I trained every day to get them to respect me and my power. I trained hard every day and nearly died every day, Lucy... Layla would be so proud of you." she smiled softly. At the mention of her mother Lucy looked up. _'She knows my mother?!'_ Lucy wanted to ask but she failed. "She was a very strong women, just as you are going to be." She finished off and bowed in respects. The guild was now even more confused. _'Who is Layla?!'_ They asked themselves.

"So guys! You can go back now! Thanks for the help!" She spoke, while turning around and in a matter of seconds the guild was engulfed with light again, while they heard various 'goodbyes'. As it faded the guild was empty again only leaving Lucy, Aquarius, Taurus and Natsu again.

"Aquarius, Taurus goodbye it was nice seeing you again." She bowed. "I'm still so sorry..." She whispered to them. Gajeel, Wendy and a few others heard her whisper. The others were: Gray, Erza and of course Lucy, Aquarius and Taurus.

Natsu turned her wheel and exited the guild, but everyone saw the tear on her cheek. Everyone looked to Aquarius and Taurus, who both had a saddened look on their face, until a light engulfed them and they were away. Lucy and the others were confused til the end. In the guild was now a silence, until Lucy decided to break it.

"Levy? Can you research about planetary, dark and infernal spirits? I want to now, what these are..." She said looking around and everyone nodded. Gray and Erza looked at each other, shocked at the disdisplay of strength and nodded at each other.

And with that Gray, Erza and Levy made their way into the libary, doing some research.

[INFINITY BAG: A BAG WITH IMMENSE STORAGE SPACE, WHERE EVERYTHING COULD FIT IN

 **HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

 **BARBATOS LUPUS: THANK YOU, LIFTED MY SPIRITS!**

 **: MY VERY FIRST RECESSION! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I WAS!**

 **AND ALSO THANKS TO EVERYONE OF YOU WHO DECIDED TO READ, LIKE AND FOLLOW MY STORY, I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
